A parametric amplifier functions through a phenomenon known as four-wave mixing, in which a strong pump induces non-linear mixing in a gain medium. Through appropriate selection of gain media, parametric amplifiers may be implemented at radio frequencies or optical frequencies. Though comparatively complex to implement, parametric amplifiers offer the potential of nearly noiseless signal amplification. In the optical domain, the prior art has focused on the use of optical parametric amplifiers (OPA) as alternatives to Erbium- and Raman-based pre-amplification for reception of signals of moderate strength. Use of an OPA for quantum-limited reception calls for a different design from those reported in the prior art.